User talk:Renaboss
Episode Infobox Hi. I (with a bit of help) have designed a new episode infobox, here. Please use this instead of the other one. Also, the "next" and "previous" function works on this new template. Thanks! UFO Editor 21:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Great work on the episodes, Renaboss! They look great! Thanks for helping out! :) UFO Editor 11:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so very much. :) - Renaboss 13:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Should you ever need help Don't hesitate to ask me, I'm never far away :) — Game widow 19:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Colouring on this wiki Hi, I just thought i'd let you know that i've been standardising the colours on this wiki, so it should look a bit less jarring now :) but if you find anything that is particularly ugly still, do let me know. cheers! — Game widow 21:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You coming back? Hi, Renaboss. Are you planning on editing here on Wiksteria Lane, again? You made some great edits before! Also, with Season Seven airing in America, we need all the help we can get to keep the information up-to-date. Thanks, UFO Editor 17:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I just forgot about the wiki somehow. I'll keep doing my best to work on the episode guides and what-not. Starting with the latest episode, "Truly Content". :) - Renaboss 20:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Great to have you back! Also, could you please upload some photos onto some of the pages - you added some great pics for the Season Six articles! Thanks, UFO Editor 20:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Appearances S7 Shouldn't Porter, Parker, Penny, Juanita and MJ be in the second box... they're aren't main characters and it should be more "understandable" if we have the people credited as main... because if they're in the starring box, it looks like they've been credited the starring thingy... which they haven't :O It's hard to explain :( -- Julietfan226 :They are series regulars who are credited as such throughout season seven, and I wrote in the text in the beginning of the page that all season regulars are listed in the first template, and the second one includes the regulars who guest starred throughout the season, never under any sort of regular billing (be it "starring" or "also starring"). To avoid any more confusion for those who visit the page, I'll put in the opening text that the characters in the first template are both the main and supporting characters of the series, as are those in the second template, albeit guest stars in that season. I will also move the title to "Regular character appearances", which is more similar to "Recurring character appearances", the second page of the sort. - Renaboss 07:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait Please don't change the cast lists for the episode pages, lets leave it in alphabetical order of the characters surnames for all sections, and for starring sections, only include people from the main characters portal if they're starring in the series, and use people from supporting portal in the guest star, and for costars, the recurring. Please please please, just leave them as I have because it's so confusing for me and stressful to see all the names on it that mean nothing to most people e.g. Jerry Shaw O.o :But that's not the correct information. Even the Lostpedia details every cast list in correct order. Don't worry about it, I can get it done from now on. - Renaboss 23:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Call me pushy or controlling, but I think I'm mentally insane!!! :O I can't stand things to be really complicating, I like them to be simple and consistent O.o that's why I got so "annoyed" when we added the people from the supporting characters portal with the main characters on the character appearances page. I know I sound pushy, but I just like to do things my way and a certain way :O I don't like people interfering, even though I want help :O It's weird, and I'm sorry if I sound evil :( - it's also just too much stress added onto the stress of making the pages infoboxes in the first place and my A Level exams >.< My head feels like it's gonna explode with stress :Don't get stressed, like I said, I can get it done from now on. If the cast is well divided into their respective categories it is much more organized and we provide as much correct info as we can, so it's all for the better. - Renaboss 23:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Help You was talking about putting actors in alphabetical order of their last name, I thought I might help. This is the order :) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira *Andrea Bowen *Richard Burgi *Marcia Cross *Steven Culp *Dana Delany *Drea de Matteo *James Denton *Teri Hatcher *Felicity Huffman *Kathryn Joosten *Cody Kasch *Eva Longoria *Kyle MacLachlan *Neal McDonough *Jesse Metcalfe *Mark Moses *Shawn Pyfrom *Kevin Rahm *Doug Savant *Nicollette Sheridan *Brenda Strong *Maiara Walsh *Tuc Watkins *Vanessa Williams *Alfre Woodard -- Julietfan2626 :Thanks. :) However, I think Ricardo is put in after Andrea, because his last name is Chavira, not Antonio Chavira. - Renaboss 10:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Billing I think that orders for character appear what I was make was better because in others wiki are fallowing orders how many episodes characters appear(like Mary Alice was first on main character list and Zach was last on main character list).--Tom Jacob :I don't like it, but I guess I don't have to. I think the correct billing order makes it easier when updating the appearances for the current season, because we don't have to keep switching the characters around. I think we could keep the regular cast with the billing order (excluding Mary Alice), and the guest starring regulars listed by order of appearances. But whatever you guys choose, I'm ok. - Renaboss 00:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile Picture! Hey, wheres the full size version of your profile picture? With all of the ladies on the apples, I can see that theyre full bodies are shown, Ive never seen that pic before! Please send me a link Thanks :) :DH Central, there are several versions/pics to choose from, just pick one. :) - Renaboss 23:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Votes The UK thanks you greatly for the votes! Oh, wait... :| :P -- Julietfan2626 :I don't get it... are you talking about Eurovision? Yeah, I didn't vote, I think it's rigged. I find it funny how my country always gives 12 points to Spain, and every other country seems to give large amounts of points to its neighboring countries too. :P - Renaboss 02:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Eurovision :P Portugal give the UK nothing! :P But they gave Spain 12 and Spain were crap :P And Ireland can fuck right off, we gave them 12 points and they just gave us 6 -.- :P 11:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) my love for susie q Look I LOVE susan i just think that her diyalsis ,might bring her down and i agree with what you say about her personality.. shes my favorite... it was just my prediction for her :( i just pray to god that won't happen though Elithe2nd 01:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) my love for susie q Look I LOVE susan i just think that her diyalsis ,might bring her down and i agree with what you say about her personality.. shes my favorite... it was just my prediction for her :( i just pray to god that won't happen though Elithe2nd 01:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i HAVE watched all of season 7 yes i already know about paul agreeing to give beth's kidney to her but anything could happen.. i was just taking a guess ok don't jusdge me :( Elithe2nd 03:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't judge you... I assumed you didn't watch all of season 7 because you don't give much away in your comments, so I didn't want to give much away either. Look, Susan is never gonna die unless it happens in the very last episode of the series. Same goes for Bree, Gabrielle and Lynette. As for McCluskey, she's never gonna die. - Renaboss 11:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Spammers Until these spammers get blocked, I'm just gonna have some fun with them and edit some of their comments to make them look stupid ;) It's quite satisfying, you should do it ;) 11:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I can, I'm not a moderator. - Renaboss 12:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want, Renaboss, I'll give you moderator/admin rights. I thought I'd already given them to you? Anyway, you more than deserve them with all the hard work you've put into the wiki. On a side note, I've contacted a Wikia Staff member to try and sort out these spammers. --UFO Editor 14:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, UFO Editor, that means a lot to me. :) I really look forward to that. What additional responsibilities come with adminship? - Renaboss 14:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've already checked out the "Request Adminship" page, and I meet at least 3 of those 4 requirements. I don't get the second one, the one that says that I should have started out by contributing to The Sim Wiki. Can someone explain that to me, please? - Renaboss 23:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, Renaboss. You now have Admin rights! I have also given you bureaucratic rights as well as rollback. I know you'll use them wisely. Thanks for all the hard work you've put into Wiksteria Lane. It's much appreciated! --UFO Editor 15:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much! :D This means a lot to me. I promise to use them wisely indeed. :) - Renaboss 17:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Down the Block There's a Riot Hi, I was just wondering if you'd have the time to take a look at the "Down the Block There's a Riot" page. I've tried to split it up into different acts (like on "Come on Over for Dinner") but I think I may have messed up. Thanks! UFO Editor 17:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have a few exams coming up, so it'll probably be a bit hard to do to that episode's page what I did for 7.23, but I'll check it out, re-watch the episode, and see what I can get done tonight. - Renaboss 19:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries, Renaboss. I've just finished the majority of my exams - so, good luck! --UFO Editor 20:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) - Renaboss 21:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :All done! :) The episode looked great, the scene-by-scene rundown was accurate, as were the act breaks and quotes. I just changed the name "Brett" to "Brent" (per the press release), and sometimes I changed "Gaby" to "Gabrielle" to avoid repetition. And I added some pictures, of course. - Renaboss 08:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) TV.com Hi, I just signed up to TV.com today! My username is Julietfan2626, and I was wondering if you could help me understand how to work stuff on there... and what I exactly do there. Also, is there a "Wiki activity" version for that website, so you can see everything that's going on? I'm really puzzled at how to work it all. 21:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hi there. :) I'm terribly sorry for not answering this sooner, I saw this message the day you left it here, but I couldn't answer at the time because I had to go somewhere and then I just forgot about it. :( Well, honestly, TV.com is a lot less practical than the Wiki because no, there is no "Wiki activity"-related thing. Which is why every submission/contribution must be moderated, to check for vandalism and such. Basically, you submit info, like airdates, episodes, guest stars, allusions within the shows, etc., and if those submissions are accepted, they are featured in the guides for the series. Also, we have a nice forum in which we discuss episodes, share news, write fan-fiction (which we haven't done in a LONG time XP), and so forth. But, yeah, the wiki is actually more interesting, which is why I've been more dedicated to it in the last few months. - Renaboss 08:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Music Was just wondering if you know the name of the song that plays in this video :) P.S. I don't mean I Know What Boys Like by Shampoo, I mean the song that plays when they enter the bar and then the one that plays when Edie and Gabby challenge each other and then stare at each other (but that may be the same song as when they enter). Anyway, here's the link! Hope you can help :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4vd_he3BkY It would be good to add in the trivia section of this episode. 22:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, I don't think I've ever seen this before... and it was posted here in August. :| Sorry, my bad. And no, I don't recognize the song, but I'll try to Google it up, and I'll check the blurbs on the guide for this episode at TV.com. - Renaboss 23:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering! Did you watch that new TV series Once Upon a Time? It was actually quite interesting and much better than I thought it would be :) And the acting wasn't sucky, which is a bonus! Also, if you did watch it, and liked it, I was wondering if you wanted to help me create a wikia for that series :D Considerig it's new, it won't be hard to make to start off with... and there won't be a major wikia for it yet, so we could be the ones to make it :) 22:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, I didn't watch it, but I plan to. I'm already also watching Pretty Little Liars and American Horror Story, as well as Glee and all the FOX animated shows, so it'll be hard to fit in a new show, but I want to watch that, as well as Revenge. If I like it I'll get back to you. It would be nice to start out a wiki. :) - Renaboss 22:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I'd like to go ahead and make it, so if you do end up watching it and liking it and you wanna help out, just leave me a message and I'll give you admin rights so we can get going ;) 22:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe there is already one for that TV show, Julietfan. I saw it come up on the wikia side bar the other day. Have a look around and you'll find it. I'm interested in that show, so I wouldn't mind helping you out with it :) --UFO Editor 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, sounds good to me. :) - Renaboss 22:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Weird, I Googled it and found nothing. :| - Renaboss 22:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hm, perhaps because it doesn't have many articles. Google usually only picks up the more popular wikis. I'm pretty sure there already is a Once Upon a Time Wiki. I might be mistaken though... --UFO Editor 22:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think I've been to that wiki, and it kinda sucked ;D They didn't even have information boxes for their main protagonist!!! But with my knowledge of templates, your indepth knowledge of everything about every bloody character :P And UFO Editor, if you're interested too, with your hard work and determination to complete a task - we could really pick this wikia up and get it to be the best :D 22:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I bet they've never even heard of a Portal ;) 23:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::True. And thanks for that compliment! But surely we could just improve the wiki already created? Wouldn't that make more sense than making a completely new one? That way we can keep the skin and stuff Wikia have already created - which looks great. Just a ponder. --UFO Editor 23:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, that sounds good. It's better to help improve a wiki than to create a parallel one and have several wikis dedicated to the same thing. - Renaboss 23:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::They're both pretty much being made from scratch :P And what if we get them to join this new wiki ;P Because you never know! They might not like out suggestions and they may be dictators like Gearspedia!! But for now, I'd like to see how the one I'm making turns out (if it becomes too much of a hassle I'll just join the other xP) 23:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Characters I was thinking it'd be interesting if you made a "favourite characters in order" section on your page, like the one on mine :D I'd like to see how mine differs from yours! :P 18:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, okay, I'll do that. Main characters first, and then we'll see about the rest. - Renaboss 20:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I did some maths :P and worked out who (between me and you) who the favourite character was! This is the order of how each rank they got was added (lowest number means better rank total) *Gabrielle - 15 *Bree - 22 *Edie - 25 *Susan - 35 *Mary Alice - 40 *Renee - 44 *Lynette - 45 *Katherine - 55 *Karen - 56 *Carlos - 79 *Julie - 82 *Juanita - 83 *Andrew - 86 *Mike - 87 *Angie / Paul - 91 *Tom - 94 *Betty - 106 *Rex - 107 *Karl / Orson - 111 *Lee - 120 *John - 123 *Chuck - 127 *Zach - 146 *Dave - 147 *Bob - 150 *Ana - 154 -- 23:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, look at that. :P Maybe others could do the same thing, and we'd figure out who the absolute favorite is? But then again, not that many people visit this wiki AND have usernames/pages, so... - Renaboss 23:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, I'm gonna try and squeeze in the supporting regulars, but I don't think I can put in the recurring characters, it'd be hard to order them, they're just so many! :| - Renaboss 23:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I added a blog entry with my favs, although I haven't added every main character, just a select few in order so far. Buffyfan123 04:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is the order including Buffyfan's results. It's certainly made it a lot different! 10:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::We have to ask UFO now. - Renaboss 11:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing you counted with the two new rankings from TV.com already, right? - Renaboss 17:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup! They must be new watchers of the show, they seemed to rank characters such as Angie quite high. 18:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Check it out again, Zazawie provided his input, including the supporting characters as well. - Renaboss 19:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, eh, poor Ana... she's consistently featured in the last spots, I'm probably the one who ranked her the highest. :P I'm pretty sure she'll lose the main characters' race. :P - Renaboss 19:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Added 20:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Lost Also, I'm wondering what your favourite Lost characters are (in order) :D This is mine :) *Juliet Burke *Claire Littleton *Charlie Pace *Hugo Reyes *Elizabeth Smith *Kate Austen *James Ford *Sun Kwon *Jin Kwon *Shannon Rutherford *Ana Lucia Cortez *Ben Linus *John Locke *Charlotte Lewis *Daniel Faraday *Penelope Hume *Boone Carlyle *Eloise Hawking *Frank Lapidus *Richard Alpert *Jack Shephard *Sayid Jarrah *Ilana Verdansky *Rose Nadler *Bernard Nadler *Nikki Fernandez *Paulo *Walt Lloyd *Eko Tunde *Christian Shephard *Desmond Hume *Miles Straume *Pierre Chang *Man in Black *Michael Dawson :Damn, that's a lot of characters to go through. :P I'll try: #Nikki Fernandez #Kate Austen #Jack Shephard #James "Sawyer" Ford #Juliet Burke #Benjamin Linus #John Locke #Hugo "Hurley" Reyes #Sun-Hwa Kwon #Jin-Soo Kwon #Ana Lucia Cortez #Claire Littleton #Mr. Eko #Charlie Pace #Shannon Rutherford #Walt Lloyd #Rose Nadler #Bernard Nadler #Sayid Jarrah #Libby Smith #Michael Dawson #Desmond Hume #Boone Carlyle #Penny Widmore #Daniel Faraday #Frank Lapidus #Richard Alpert #Charlotte Lewis #Miles Straume #Paulo #Christian Shephard #Ilana Verdansky #Eloise Hawking #Pierre Chang #The Man in Black Ok, I think that's all of them. I wasn't kidding about #1, btw, I'm kind of obsessed with that character. :P I never really warmed up to the characters introduced after season 3, don't ask me why, which is why they're all pretty much an the bottom. Also, my "Glee" order, just in case. :P #Rachel Berry #Quinn Fabray #Santana Lopez #Sue Sylvester #Terri Schuester #Emma Pillsbury #Brittany Pierce #Will Schuester #Finn Hudson #Kurt Hummel #Mercedes Jones #Burt Hummel #Blaine Anderson #Noah "Puck" Puckerman #Artie Abrams #Tina Cohen-Chang #Mike Chang - Renaboss 00:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) And this is my GLEE list ;) :P *Brittany Pierce *Sue Sylvester *Terri Schuester *Santana Lopez *Rachel Berry *Noah Puckerman *Blaine Anderson *Emma Pillsbury *Tina Cohen-Chang *Mike Chang *Artie Abrams *Finn Hudson *Kurt Hummel *Mercedes Jones *Quinn Fabray *Burt Hummel *William Schuester 12:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Lost later, way too many characters to rank atm, so I'll do Glee first. *Quinn Fabray *Noah Puckerman *Sue Sylvester *Mercedes Jones *Blaine Anderson *Finn Hudson *Rachel Berry *Tina Cohen-Chang *Emma Pillsbury *Mike Chang *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Burt Hummel *William Schuester *Santana Lopez *Brittany Pierce *Terri Schuester Buffyfan123 06:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Gleeeee Do you know the episode count of the main characters on glee? :P 11:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, let's see... 53 episodes have aired, and Will, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn and Santana have been featured in all of them. Brittany and Kurt only missed one episode each, Puck missed two, and I'm pretty sure Mike only missed the first three, so, 50 for him. I know for sure Terri was in 19 episodes (I love that psycho nagging shrew :P). I checked imdb.com, and Blaine was in 13 episodes in season 2. I know he's been in every episode this season, so it should be 22. I don't know about Sue, Burt and Emma. I lost track of that. - Renaboss 13:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait, according to imdb, Burt was in a total of 17 episodes, Sue was in 44, and Emma in 37. There you go. :) - Renaboss 13:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :How's the OUaT wiki going? You're still doing it? I started writing the recap for the pilot a long while ago, but haven't added to it for so long... :( I have 4-5 exams to do this month (more as a back resource if I fail any of them the first time around), and I've yet to write the recap for 8.10 of DH, but I'd like to put more effort into that wiki too. Eventually we should be able to throw the other one off. :P - Renaboss 13:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I stopped working on that Wiki weeks ago :P I lost interest in the show after like 5 episodes xD I might start watching it again after my exams in Jan :P 14:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) News Join the chat! Important news! 19:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Blackout I talked to one of the wikia staff, and he said he recommends that we blackout the wiki. But I don't think we'll be able to edit! Bummer. But at least we'll be able to continue editting :P Give one day for eternity xD 19:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) If we do it now, we'll at least have the wiki back by this time tomorrow :P 19:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually! Never mind! Sannse said there's no need to do it yet, she said we should wait a while, and then decide :) 19:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Episodes I was wondering where you watch the new episodes of DH online? Megavideo and Videobb have been shut down so I can't watch their videos anymore. If I can't watch these videos online anymore I'm going to have to watch them when they air in England, which will be like 3 months time... and even then, I won't be able to recap them because I can't pause whilst I write the scene. F*cking SOPA! 23:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Videobb is down too? :O Crap!! Anyway, I watch them via ch131.com, as soon as they became available, which, to me anyway, is at approximately 4 a.m. Do the same as me, scroll down and search for the alternate Putlocker link. It's the best player. - Renaboss 00:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) **Okay, few, I just checked videobb and they still have working videos :P I just assumed it'd been shut down because I checked like 10 of their videos for a glee episode, and they were all blocked. 00:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ***You mean the proposal episode? I loved that one. I hope this story leads to Terri coming back, but I doubt it... :( - Renaboss 01:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) All together I thought it would be interesting to create a list of my favourite characters from DH, Lost and Glee all together... it's quite surprising how much I like girl characters over boy characters!!! *Juliet Burke *Lynette Scavo *Bree Van de Kamp *Claire Littleton *Gabrielle Solis *Susan Delfino *Edie Williams *Charlie Pace *Katherine Mayfair *Mary Alice Young *Brittany Pierce *Hugo Reyes *Sue Sylvester *Elizabeth Smith *Karen McCluskey *Terri Del Monico *Kate Austen *James Ford *Sun Kwon *Julie Mayer *Santana Lopez *Renee Perry *Rachel Berry *Jin Kwon *Shannon Rutherford *Rex Van de Kamp *Andrew Van de Kamp *Ana Lucia Cortez *Noah Puckerman *Ben Linus *John Locke *Blaine Anderson *Emma Pillsbury *John Rowland *Charlotte Lewis *Chuck Vance *Betty Applewhite *Angie Bolen *Tina Cohen-Chang *Daniel Faraday *Penelope Hume *Mike Chang *Boone Carlyle *Artie Abrams *Mike Delfino *Lee McDermott *Eloise Hawking *Paul Young *Bob Hunter *Finn Hudson *Kurt Hummel *Mercedes Jones *Frank Lapidus *Richard Alpert *Carlos Solis *Jack Shephard *Sayid Jarrah *Ilana Verdansky *Rose Nadler *Karl Mayer *Bernard Nadler *Nikki Fernandez *Paulo *Ben Faulkner *Ana Solis *Walt Lloyd *Orson Hodge *Eko Tunde *Christian Shephard *Quinn Fabray *Zach Young *Burt Hummel *Desmond Hume *Miles Straume *Pierre Chang *Man in Black *William Schuester *Tom Scavo *Dave Williams *Michael Dawson :Wow, that's a whole damn lot of people. :P I'll try to come up with a list of my own later on. Too many to go through. :P Also, you like the Man in Black more than Tom? :| Dude, you really hate Tom Scavo! XP - Renaboss 15:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, here it is: #Susan Delfino #Gabrielle Solis #Lynette Scavo #Bree Van de Kamp #Edie Britt #Mary Alice Young #Rachel Berry #Nikki Fernandez #Quinn Fabray #Mike Delfino #Carlos Solis #Tom Scavo #Santana Lopez #Sue Sylvester #Terri Schuester #Julie Mayer #Karen McCluskey #Danielle Van de Kamp #Andrew Van de Kamp #Emma Pillsbury #Paul Young #Betty Applewhite #Brittany Pierce #Katherine Mayfair #Juanita Solis #Jack Shephard #Renee Perry #Will Schuester #Kayla Scavo #James "Sawyer" Ford #Zach Young #Juliet Burke #Finn Hudson #Orson Hodge #Benjamin Linus #John Locke #Kurt Hummel #Dylan Mayfair #Hugo "Hurley" Reyes #Mercedes Jones #Rex Van de Kamp #Sun-Hwa Kwon #Jin-Soo Kwon #Ana Lucia Cortez #Burt Hummel #Penny Scavo #Claire Littleton #Mr. Eko #Ana Solis #Blaine Anderson #Charlie Pace #Shannon Rutherford #Parker Scavo #Walt Lloyd #Karl Mayer #Rose Nadler #Bernard Nadler #Porter Scavo #Preston Scavo #Lee McDermott #Angie Bolen #Sayid Jarrah #Libby Smith #John Rowland #Matthew Applewhite #Danny Bolen #Noah "Puck" Puckerman #Michael Dawson #Chuck Vance #MJ Delfino #Desmond Hume #Dave Williams #Boone Carlyle #Penny Widmore #Daniel Faraday #Frank Lapidus #Artie Abrams #Richard Alpert #Bob Hunter #Charlotte Lewis #Nick Bolen #Tina Cohen-Chang #Mike Chang #Austin McCann #Miles Straume #Paulo #Ben Faulkner #Caleb Applewhite #George Williams #Christian Shephard #Ilana Verdansky #Eloise Hawking #Pierre Chang #Man in Black I'm not sure if this is an accurate list, though, mostly I think I like almost all of DH's characters than the rest. I grew up (sort of :P) watching this show, and I only fell into the others in 2010. - Renaboss 16:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here and I cannot help but notice your avid participation in the Desperate Housewives wiki. Can you give me any hinters about becoming more comfortable with the website? Thanks so much, Nosh 22:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Great job with all this wiki! I love it! ^^ P.D. Some character dosen't have their story of season 8 :P Just Saying Hi Renaboss, I would love to personalize my profile page in a similar way you have done yours (about me, favorite characters, favorite episodes etc.) but I am having a difficult time understanding where to start. Thanks, Nosh 04:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Season 8: Yeah, I know, we're mostly waiting for the season to be over so we can provide proper summaries for the season for the major characters. For minor ones, such as, for example, the Scavo kids, the summaries are updated every now and again because they aren't featured much, but for the housewives and househusbands, it's probably best to wait a while longer. ::As for personalizing your profile page, check out the layout of mine. Click the "edit" button at the top (if you can... not sure if non-admins can :P). If you can't, then check out Portal:Main Characters and Portal:Supporting Characters. Click to edit them, and notice the layout and the templates used. Copy-paste said templates/portals to your page and arrange/rank the characters to your pleasure. As for ranking the episodes, put the # ahead of the episodes' titles and list them. Separate each thing with a headline that features b (replace the b with whatever you want). I hope that helped. :) - Renaboss 10:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday! Aw, I missed it! I didn't realise it was your birthday yesterday!! Oh well :P Happy birthday for yesterday!!! :D 11:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, eh, thank you very much. :D - Renaboss 15:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC)